Sonny's New Phone
by TeddyLuver
Summary: "Hi, this is Sonny Munroe and you've reached me at 995-7128! You know what to do!" "Really, Sonny, really? Who says their phone number in the voicemail message?" Random fluffy one shot! Inspired by Answering Machine Messages by Sunset Clouds.


**Hiya, peeps! Just wanted to say that this story is inspired by a bunch that I've read, but I don't exactly remember which ones. There is particularly one story that I was inspired by, and it really stinks because I can't remember the name or author, and I really want to give credit to them. So, if you've written a story like this, please tell me so that I can give credit to you! **

**Chad: Is this where I say that TeddyLuver doesn't own Sonny with a Chance? **

**Me: Yep. **

**Chad: Well, I won't say it! **

**Me: .... You already did, doofus.**

**Chad: Dang it. **

**

* * *

**

"Hi, this is Sonny Munroe, and you've reached me at my brand new phone number: 995-7128! You know what to do!"

*BEEP*

"Hey Sonny, America's Top Heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper here, I just wanted to call and tell you that MacKenzie Falls is _still_ the number one tween show. Also, your answering machine message is the lamest thing ever. I mean, who says their phone number in the voice message? Obviously, the person already _knows_ your number, otherwise how would they have called you? And, 'you know what to do'? Really, Sonny, really? What if the person doesn't know what to do? Huh? What then?"

~ ----- ~

"Hi, this is Sonny Munroe, I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you later, bye!"

*BEEP*

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. That message is so plain. So boring. You need something more interesting, more flavorful, more... pow!"

~ ----- ~

"Hey, sup, Sonny here! Chad says I need to have a more interesting voicemail message, so... um, I don't really know how to make this more interesting... Ooh, here's something! Chad Dylan Cooper sleeps with a teddy bear at night. How's that for 'pow', Cooper? Oh, don't forget to leave a message! Bye!"

*BEEP*

"What?! I do not sleep with a teddy bear!! Where the heck did you get that from! Ooh... been sneaking around in my room at night, Munroe? Been looking for something interesting? I knew you couldn't resist me Munroe. It was only a matter of time till you fell for the Chadster."

~ ----- ~

"Sonny Munroe here, and I DO NOT LIKE YOU, CHAD! Let me just say that Chad Dylan Cooper is a perverted jerkface who is super concieted and I would never ever ever love him in a million trillion years!"

*BEEP*

"Yeah, Sonny, all I heard from that message was: 'I LIKE YOU CHAD. Chad Dylan Cooper is super and love him.' I knew it."

~ ----- ~

"Chad Dylan Cooper is a word twister. Leave a message. Unless you're Chad. Then go die in a hole somewhere."

*BEEP*

"Oh, funny funny little Sonny. You obviously need my help. I'm coming over to your dressing room to teach you how to leave a _real_ answering machine message."

~ ----- ~

"Hey, it's Chad Dylan Cooper, and you've reached Sonny Munroe's phone. Sonny can't come to the phone right now, cuz she's too busy making out with a cardboard cutout of me. Oh, how she wishes she could have the real thing. Well, leave a message, and Sonny will get back to you. If she can. Peace out, suckas!"

*BEEP*

"Sonny? This is your mother. Why are you kissing cardboard cutouts of boys? I think we're going to have to talk once you come home."

~ ----- ~

"You've reached Sonny, please leave a message. Unless you're Chad Dylan Cooper. In which case, you'd better run. Far away."

*BEEP*

"Ohhh, crap. Um, I didn't mean to Sonny! It was just a joke! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything!"

~ ----- ~

*monotone* "This is Chad Dylan Cooper, you've reached Sonny's phone. Leave a message if you're worthy enough, because Sonny is the greatest actress of our generation. She's even better than me, the greatest actor of our generation. Because Sonny's awesome. She has pretty hair and shiny eyes and a pretty smile. And So Random! rules."

*BEEP*

"Hey, Sonny, and Chad, it's Selena! I just wanted to check in with Sonny... but now I see that I'm a genius! You two are perfect for each other! And you're dating now! Thanks to me! Eep, I'm amazing! Oh, and Sonny, I want all the details!"

~ ----- ~

"Hi, it's Sonny, please leave a message! Oh, and Selena, Chad and I are _so _not dating. He just did something horrible and his payment was to leave a message on my answering machine saying that I was a better actor than him and that So Random! rules. I dunno why he said I have pretty hair, shiny eyes, and a pretty smile.... But, anyway, that's totally irrelevant because _I don't like Chad._"

*BEEP*

"Hi, Sonny, it's Tawni! Um... do I even want to know? BTW, I read in a magazine that you're voice gets high when in denial. Oh my gosh! You're in denial! You like Chip Drama Pants! Hey, everybody, SONNY'S IN LOVE WITH CHAD DYLAN POOPER!"

~ ----- ~

"You've reached Sonny, please leave a message, thanks. Oh, and thanks a lot Tawni, thanks to you, the whole world thinks Chad and I are dating, which we are NOT. For the final time, I. Do. Not. Like. Chad. Dylan. Cooper."

*BEEP*

"CDC here, and Sonny, why the heck is 'Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper In Love' on the front cover of Tween Weekly? Ah, you finally told the press that you love me? I knew it."

~ ----- ~

"It's Sonny Munroe here, you know the drill. For the last time: I don't like Chad. Got it? Get it? Good. Oh, BTW, hope you got your little 'surprise' Chad."

*BEEP*

"Allison. Munroe. You are in so much trouble right now. My hair. Is freakin' _pink. _You better watch out."

~ ----- ~

"Sonny, here, and ooh, I am _so_ scared of Chad Dylan Cooper. Yep, that was sarcasm. Stupid guy can't even take a joke. Oh, and how do you know my real name, Chad? That's kind of creepy."

*BEEP*

"I'm not kidding, Munroe. You'd better hide. Cuz I'm coming."

~ ----- ~

"You've reached Sonny, and once again, I am _so_ scared of Chad Dylan Cooper. Not. Please, what is he gonna do to m- AAAAUUGGHH!"

*BEEP*

~ ----- ~

"Um, hi, this is Tawni Hart. Yeah, you've reached Sonny's phone, um, she asked me to leave a message... I dunno exactly what's going on... I mean, I walk in to her making out with Chad Dylan Cooper on the couch. I mean, like EW! I was all like 'Get a room!' but then they were too busy playing tonsil hockey to listen to me. Like, totally disgusting! Yeah, so um, I guess you do whatever normal people do when you get someone's answering machine... so, bye! And remember, Tawni Hart is pretty!"

*BEEP*

"Sonny, this is Lucy. Call me back immediately. What the hell are you doing in Hollywood?"

* * *

**Whew, that was fun to write! :) Especially Tawni's. :D **

**Well, you know what to do! (If you don't here's a hint: REVIEW.) ;) **

**Peace out, suckas! **


End file.
